How I met Your Mother
by FireHanyou16
Summary: Natsu looked at his seven year old daughter. " You really wanna know how I met your mom?" She nodded. " Kay, but it might take a while." He started with the train ride from the underworld.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights reserved for Hiro Mashima.**

 **Full summary: Natsu looked at his seven year old daughter. " You really wanna know how I met your mom?" She nodded. " Kay, but it might take a while." He started with the train ride from the underworld.**

 **Normal POV**

" Papa?" The voice of a seven year old filled Natsu's sensitive ears and he turned his attention to the young voice.

" Yea Luna? What is it?"

" How did you and Mama meet?" She looked up at her father curiously.

Natsu looked at his pink haired, seven year old daughter. " You really wanna know how I met your mom?"

She nodded.

" Kay, but it's a bit of a long story." Natsu advised before making himself and his daughter comfortable.

Natsu started the story out slow, beginning with the rumor that had lead him and Uncle Happy to the run-down port of Hargeon. He told about his train ride from hell (to which Luna went a bit green), to hearing girls scream 'Salamander' and thinking it was her grandfather, Igneel, he ran straight for the horde only to snap a random girl out of a spell by accident. But not before getting pummeled by girls hypnotized by the strange man's spell, for walking away in disappointment, and boredom.

He and Happy had followed the girl to a local diner (non-creepily of course) and she explained why she was here and stuff, then he told her he was looking for a dragon, to which she looked at him like he was crazy, asking why anyone in their right mind would think they would find a dragon in the middle of town. She then put some money on the table and left. He met up with her again, on a boat that she was held captive on, and defeated the one in charge, after that the police came after them, and he dragged Luna's mother through the town and boarded a train to Magnolia, and then to Fairy Tail.

" So you, mama, and Uncle Happy were a team? Like how me, Lucky, Jake, and Simon are a team?" Luna asked.

" Sort of. But you four are too young to be taking a lot of the missions that come in. You could get seriously hurt, and we don't want you getting injured." Natsu explained to his daughter. Over the years Lucy had managed to drill more knowledge into Natsu's thick skull, better than how Erza would have. Now Natsu was very well rounded, more knowledgeable, and more experienced. Currently he, Lucy, Ryu, Luna, and their other **four** kids lived in a smallish mansion, close to the guild. Happy had moved out of Natsu's old house, when Carla finally accepted his fish, and the too now had a kitten, Lucky. Gray eventually stopped acting like an idiot, and finally married Juvia (after admitting he secretly loved her first) and they now had two children, Jake, the oldest, and Julie. Erza and Jellal had gotten together (after the whole GMG, Dragon Portal, and Lahar incidents had been cleared up). They now have three kids, the oldest, Simon (out of respect for Erza and Jellal's childhood friend who died in the Tower of Heaven), Rose (who is the sweetest five year old **ever** ), and the youngest, Robbie. Gajeel and Levy got together and they have a son, Koga, and they have a daughter on the way.

Wendy and Romeo had started dating (since Romeo was now technically a few years older than Wendy) at the tender age of sixteen. Romeo was actually a lot like Natsu (except not as stupid), and Wendy balanced him out like Lucy does Natsu.

Laxus and Mirajane got together as well (much to Freed's endless tears.. **Freed: T_T** ), and were now expecting a baby boy soon.

Cana eventually got over Bacchus stealing her top, and the two are a drunken happy couple.

And so for the remainder of the afternoon Natsu told Luna all about his life with Lucy, leaving out all the cursing, kidnapping, blood, and all that fun stuff.

At eight a clock, Lucy came back from a small mission with Levy, Gajeel, and Lily.

" Natsu, Luna I'm back."

No answer. Lucy got a little worried at the silence.

She ran into the living room, to find Natsu and Luna curled up on the couch, with photo albums surrounding them. Very familiar photo albums.

She smiled at the scene, before picking up the books, placing them in their correct spots, and carrying her daughter to her room. She set Luna down on her bed, pulled back the covers, tucked her in, and left with a soft kiss on the forehead.

Lucy walked out of her eldest daughter's room, back to the living room, to haul her husband to their bedroom. It was easier than it had been nine years ago, considering she had grown, and gotten stronger.

Lucy set Natsu on the bed, changed and slipped under the covers, immedately snuggling up against her husband (and life-mate), his unnautral body heat lulling her to sleep.

She smiled at one lone thought.

This was their Fairy Tail, and it would continue as long as their children were alive.

 ** _*Owari*_**


End file.
